


동생을 지키는 각자의 방법

by hicstans



Category: Sherlock (TV), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>셜록 2시즌을 보는 토르와 로키</p>
            </blockquote>





	동생을 지키는 각자의 방법

**Author's Note:**

> 셜록 2시즌 3화를 보고 나서 생각나서 쭉 쓰려고 벼르고 있던 글이긴 한데.......  
> 토르 팬픽이라기에는 좀 뭐하고 그렇다고 셜록 팬픽이라고 할 수도 없고 크로스오버라기에도 좀.... 스러운 이상한 겁니다. 일단 토르와 셜록 2 시즌을 다 보지 않고는 이해 불가능한 장면들뿐이고 즉 스포일러입니다.
> 
> 토르와 어벤저 이후이긴 하지만 토르와 로키가 한 편도 아니고 그렇다고 완전 적도 아닌..... 타임라인이 좀 이상하긴 한데 뭐.... 토르와 로키의 긴 인생(외계인생?) 동안 한 번 쯤은 이런 상황도 있었다고 해 둡시다.

 

“드라마를 같이 보자고? 내가 왜?”  
로키는 토르가 내민 디스크 겉면을 눈으로 훑었다. 표지엔 남자 둘이 서 있었다. 한 명은 조금 크고, 한 명은 조금 작고.  
“토니가 추천해줬어. 사람들 사이에 유대감을 쌓기 위해서 같이 영상을 보는 건 미드가르드에선 널리 퍼져있는 풍습이라고.”  
“데이트 할 때 영화를 본다든지 말이지?”  
“그래, 그런 거.”  
토르는 함박 웃었다. 로키는 그를 조금 째려보았다.  
“우선 우리는 데이트를 하는 게 아니란 점을 분명히 해 두고 싶어.”  
토르가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“물론이지. 그건 남녀 간에 하는 거잖아?”  
로키는 토르를 조금 더 째려보다 디스크를 빼앗아 재생기에 넣었다.  
“뭐라는 영상인데?”  
“어, 토니 말로는 이것도 형제간의 이야기라고 했어.”  
토르가 말했다.  
“그래? 둘 전혀 안 닮았는데? 키도 골격도 머리....”  
머리색도, 라고 하려다 로키는 입을 다물었다. 하나도 안 닮은 건 자기들도 마찬가지였다.  
“아니, 그 둘이 형제인 건 아니래.”  
로키가 입술을 깨물고 있는 건 눈치 못 챘는지 토르는 아무렇지도 않게 말했다.  
“형은 따로 있고, 둘 다 동생 쪽. 어, 형은 정부의 고위 인사고 동생은 순 제멋대로에 잘난 척 하고 머리만 좋은 녀석 이랬던가?”  
로키는 다음에 토니 스타크를 만나면 이 답례는 꼭, 반드시, 필수적으로 백배 천배로 갚아주고 말겠다고 굳게 결심했다.  
그렇다고 이제 와서 이걸 안 볼 수는 없었다. 토르는 벌써 콜라 2L에 팝콘에 감자칩에 맥주에 나초까지 미드가르드에서 영상물을 보는 데 필요하다고 여겨지는 것들은 잔뜩 탁자 위에 늘어놓은 채 기대에 찬 시선으로 그를 보고 있었다. 로키는 한숨을 쉬고 토르 옆에 가 앉았다.

시작하자마자 까만 머리 쪽이 고급 슈트를 입은 사람하고 서로 총을 겨누고 있었다. 나이는 많기보단 도리어 적어 보였지만.....  
“저게 형인가?”  
토르의 말에 로키는 씹던 팝콘을 기도로 넘길 뻔 했다.  
로키라고 해서 그 생각 안 한 건 아니었다. 아니지만.  
“그건 아마 아닐 거야.”  
모리어티가 전화를 받고 나가는 동안 로키가 말했다.  
“여긴 미드가르드라고. 보통은 형제끼리 총을 겨누지 않아.”  
“아스가르드에서라고 해서 형제들 끼리 서로 죽이려 드는 게 보편적인 것은 아니잖아.”  
“그래.”  
로키가 인정했다.  
“우리만 빼고.”  
토르가 말했다.  
“그래, 우리만 빼고.”  
두 사람은 조용히 드라마를 계속 보았다. 다행히도 셜록과 모리어티가 형제인 건 아니었다. 드디어 셜록의 형이 등장하자 토르는 대놓고 실망했다.  
“왜, 형이 키도 몸집도 더 안 크고 갑옷에 빨간 망토도 두르지 않아서 실망했어?”  
로키가 놀렸다.  
“그런 거 아냐.”  
“아니긴. 하긴 갑옷은 몰라도 원작에선 더 키도 크고 몸집도 큰 사람이었다고는 하더라. 그대로 나왔어도 좋았을 뻔 했지.”  
“너 이거 이미 본 거야?”  
“아니.”  
로키가 스타크폰을 내밀었다. 거기엔 시드니 패짓의 마이크로프트 홈즈 삽화가 떠 있었다.  
“검색의 생활화라는 거지. 너도 토니한테서 쓸데없는 것만 배우지 말고 이렇게 좀 도움이 되는 기술을 익혀 봐.”  
토르가 입을 삐죽거렸다.  
“스타크놈이 뭐라고 했든 우리와 저 쪽 형제는 명백히 달라.”  
로키가 말했다.  
“특히 저런 점. 입궐하면서 속옷도 안 입고 오다니 뭐 하는 짓이야?”  
“그래, 넌 한 여름에 연병장에서 구른 뒤에도 절대 차림새를 흐트러뜨리지 않았지.”  
로키는 아무 말 하지 않았다. 그거야 옷을 벗으면 토르의 저 풍선 같은 근육과 너무 비교 되니까 그런 거지만.  
토르가 로키의 어깨를 철썩 때렸다.  
“토니가 뭐라든 역시 저 동생 보다는 내 동생이 나은 것 같아.”  
로키는 데구르 소리가 날 정도로 눈을 굴렸다. 세상엔 그 반대로 생각하는 사람이 압도적으로 많을 것이다. 자길 포함해서.  
“적어도 저 셜록은 자기 형을 죽이려 들고 있지는 않은 것 같은데?”  
이것도 달리 생각하는 사람은 있을 것이다. 마이크로프트 홈즈 본인이라던가.  
“너도 별로 진심으로 날 죽이려고 한 적은 없잖아.”  
그랬음 난 벌써 죽었겠지, 라고 토르는 중얼거렸다. 로키도 거기에는 할 말이 없었다.  
“어차피 꾸며낸 이야기일 뿐이야.”  
로키는 소파에 더 깊이 몸을 묻었다 .그 과정에서 토르하고 몸이 좀 더 가까워 진 것도 같지만 기분탓이었다.

 

툴툴거리면서도 로키는 비교적 흥미롭게 이 드라마를 보았다.  
스타크 말마따나 순 제멋대로에 법과 규칙 알기를 우습게 알고 잘난척 해대는 머리만 좋은 둘째가 영웅이고 주인공인 이야기이다. 싫을 리가 없지 않은가.  
반면에 토르의 마이크로프트 홈즈에 대한 평가는 극이 진행 되면 진행 될 수록 더욱 나빠졌다.  
“형이 어떻게 저럴 수가 있어?”  
토르는 분노해서 화면 속 동정심은 장점일 수 없다고 말하는 마이크로프트를 손가락질 했다.  
“동생이 막 사랑하는 여자를 잃었는데.....”  
“풋.”  
토르가 로키를 흘겼다.  
“아니, 계속해봐.”  
로키는 비웃음을 감추려는 노력도 거의 기울이지 않았지만 아무튼 끼어들지 않고 기다렸다. 토르가 말을 계속했다.  
“위로해줘야 마땅하잖아? 같이 복수할 길을 찾아야 마땅하잖아? 어떻게 저기에 대고 모든 사랑은 깨지기 마련이라느니 저렇게 냉정한 소리를 할 수가 있어?”  
“사실을 말한 건데, 뭐.”  
“사실이라고 해도!”  
토르는 여전히 화를 내었다.  
“때론 사실보다 거짓이 나을 때가 있다고 내게 말한 건 너잖아?”  
“..........이거랑은 좀 다르다고 보지만. 그리고 자기 친구한테 하는 거 보면 셜록도 남 말할 처지가 아닌 걸?”  
“그래도 형이 그러면 안 돼.”  
토르가 주장했다.  
“형은 그러면 안 되는 거라고.”  
로키는 더 이상 아무 말 하지 않았다. 토르도 더 아무 말 하지 않았다. 두 사람은 조용히 드라마를 계속 보았다.  
아이린이 살아있자 토르는 기뻐했고, 마이크로프트가 또다시 아이린이 죽었다는 소식을 가져오자 토르는 슬퍼했다. 그리고 로키는 드라마보다 토르의 반응 쪽을 더욱 즐겁게 보았다.  
드라마의 결말에 대해선 토르는 아무튼 형제는 화해했고 형도 반성하고 있고 아이린도 살아 있으니 아주 만족스러워했다. 로키는 결말이 불만스럽고 논리적으로도 말이 안 된다고 했지만 어떤 점이 그렇다고 토르에게 말해주지는 않았다. 설명하기 귀찮다면서.  
미드가르드인이라면 한 시간 반 짜리 영상물을 보고 나면 좀 쉬는 게 당연하겠지만 터무니없이 내구력이 좋은 두 외계인은 그럴 필요를 전혀 느끼지 못했다. 이들은 바로 연달아 다음 편을 시작했다.

 

“둘 사귀는 사이었어?”  
그리고 또다시 토르의 질문이 시작되었다.  
“아니, 존은 여자 친구 있는 거 봤잖아.”  
“채였지.”  
“그래.”  
어째 그런 건 정확히 보고 기억하냐고 로키가 조금 속으로 투덜댔다.  
“그런데 왜 존을 내연남이라고 부르는 거야?”  
“스티브/토니 포르노가 인터넷을 휩쓸고 있는 거나 같은 원리지.”  
토르는 혼란스러운 표정을 했다. 로키는 성대하게 한숨을 내쉬고는 눈 하나를 TV에 고정한 채 설명을 시작했다.  
“인간의 뇌란 좀 이상하게 생겨먹은 거라서 말이지, 사람들 몇이 가까이 있는 모습을 보면 자동적으로 그들이 가족 관계라고 생각해 버린대. 예를 들어 뉴스 할 때 나란히 남자랑 여자랑 앉아 있잖아. 많은 사람들이 무의식중에 그들을 부부 사이로 생각한다는군.”  
“그 여자의 남편은 뭐라고 하는데?”  
“그게 문제가 아니고. 그래서 이렇게.”  
로키가 DVD 패키지를 들어보였다.  
“사람 둘이 나란히 서 있으면 뇌 어딘가에서 ‘아 저 둘은 커플이구나.’ 라고 생각해버린다 이거야.”  
“그럼 스티브와 토니는?”  
로키는 예를 잘못 들었다고 속으로만 인정했다.  
“그건 나중에 설명할게. 난 지금은 저 왕창 수상한 녀석이 해준 수상한 이야기에 집중하고 싶으니까.”  
“아, 미안.”  
다행히 토르는 금방 조용해졌다. 로키는 형광 토끼는 어디로 간 걸까 궁금해 하며 그 침묵을 만끽했다.  
이번엔 마이크로프트가 나오지 않아서인지 토르는 비교적 평온한 태도로 TV를 보았다. 중간에 셜록이 마이크로프트의 보안 카드로 사기를 칠 때는 불안한 시선으로 로키를 흘끔거렸으나 로키는 태연했다. 애초 아스가르드에선 보안 카드 같은 건 쓰지도 않았고, 썼다 해도 둘 보안 등급은 거기서 거기였을 게 틀림없고, 또 그가 토르를 사칭하는 데는 훔친 카드 따윈 필요 없었으니까.  
대신 로키는 마이크로프트가 어디까지 알고 있는지 쪽이 궁금했다. 셜록의 형이니 돌대가리일리는.....  
로키가 토르를 쳐다보았다.  
“왜?”  
“아니.”  
...셜록의 형인 것과는 상관없이 저런 첩보인지 보안인지 관련 업무를 하고 있는 걸 보면 바보는 아닐 텐데 보안카드가 사라졌는데 알지도 못하고 있을 리는 없었다. 잃어버린 카드의 권한을 살려뒀을 리도 없고.  
‘즉 이건 동생한테 한 20분 쯤은 맘대로 해도 좋다고 말없이 내준 허가인 셈인가?’  
동생이 무슨 말썽을 부리든 형의 손바닥 안이라면 기분이 나빠야 할 텐데 신기하게도 그러지는 않았다. 별로 셜록에게 감정이입하고 있지 않기 때문인지 아니면 토르와 마이크로프트는 너무나 달라서 현실감이 들지 않기 때문인지는 그 자신도 잘 알 수 없었다.

 

3편이 시작했다.  
“저 미친 놈은 왜 셜록한테 저렇게 집착하는 거야?”  
모리어티가 등장하고 얼마 안 지나 토르가 소리쳤다.  
“미드가르드에 내려온 이후로 나도 꽤 여러 정신 나간 악당을 마주해왔지만 - ‘그러냐, 그 미드가르드의 정신 나간 악당 중 대표는 아스가르드산이거든.’ 이라고 옆에서 로키가 중얼거렸다. 토르는 물론 무시했다 - 저 놈은 이상해. 대체 뭘 원하는 거지? 저 난리 쳐 놓고 얻은 게 하나도 없잖아? 왜 저러는 거야?”  
토르가 로키를 돌아보았다. 로키는 토르를 마주보았다.  
“그걸 왜 나한테 묻는데? 나는 저 놈 머릿속을 알 거라고 어째서 생각하는데?”  
로키가 쏘아붙였다. 토르가 조금 당황했다.  
“아니, 난 그냥.....”  
“나 역시 특정 인물에게 집착하는 정신 나간 악당이라서?”  
“그런 거 아냐!”  
토르가 로키의 양 팔을 꽉 잡았다.  
“그런 거 아냐, 그저...... 옛날부터 너는 내가 뭔가 이유를 몰라 할 때 설명해주곤 했잖아? 그 뿐이야, 저런 놈하고 널 비교할 생각은 조금도 없어.”  
토르는 손에서 힘은 뺐지만 여전히 로키를 잡은 채로 강아지 눈을 하고 로키를 보았다. 로키가 가볍게 팔을 떨쳤다.  
“그렇겠지, 스타크가 아니라 너니까.”  
토르는 안도했다.  
“대답해주고 싶어도 난 몰라. 저 놈이 왜 셜록에게 집착하는지. 내가 집착하는 상대는 나랑 비슷한 점이라곤 하나도 없는, 완전히 반대되는 녀석이어서 자기랑 똑같은 사람에게 집착하는 심정 같은 건 전혀 모르겠어.”  
“...........그래.”  
“다만.”  
로키가 다시 TV화면으로 고개를 돌렸다.  
“나라면, 만일 저렇게 나나 똑같은 사람이 또 하나 있다면, 심지어 입장이 반대라고 하면 무슨 수를 써서라도 죽여 버리고 싶을 거야.”  
로키는 더 이상 아무 말도 하지 않았지만 토르는 그가 자신의 첫 질문에도 대답을 하려고 애썼다는 느낌을 받았다.  
토르는 한 팔로 로키의 어깨를 감싸 끌어당겼다. 그와 비슷한 사람이 세상에 하나 더 없어서 정말 다행이었다. 자기와 똑같은 사람을 무슨 수를 써서라도 죽여 없애는 과정에 로키 역시 다치지 않을 리 없을 것이므로.

극이 진행되면 될 수록 토르는 로키와 비슷한 사람이 하나 더 없는 걸 더욱 더 다행으로 여기지 않을 수 없었다. 로키라면, 교활하고 남들보다 훨씬 앞을 내다볼 수 있는데다 때론 사악하거나 비겁해 보이는 짓도 서슴지 않는 로키라면 셜록처럼 저렇게 쉽게 당하지는 않을 거라고 믿고 싶지만 또 모른다. 셜록의 승리처럼 보였던 납치 사건이 순식간에 그를 옭죄어 들어오는 것을 보며 토르는 입을 다물지 못했다.  
“어떻게 저럴 수가 있지?”  
토르가 말했다.  
“그는 아이들을 구했잖아. 그런데 그 과정을 자기들은 이해하지 못한다는 이유만으로 도리어 범인으로 몰아?”  
로키는 어깨만 으쓱 했다.  
“뭘 새삼 놀라는 거야, 사람들은 늘 그러잖아?”  
“미드가르드 인들은....”  
“에시르도 마찬가지야.”  
로키가 퉁명스럽게 말했다.  
“난 수많은 문제를 일으켰지만, 또한 그만큼 수많은 문제를 해결하기도 했어. 가끔은 내가 일으키지 않은 문제를 해결하기도 했지. 그래서 누가 내게 고마워하거나 찬사를 보냈던 적이 있던가?”  
토르는 더듬거렸다.  
“그거야..... 네가 쉽게 칭송하기 힘든 괴상한 방법만 사용하니까.....”  
“당연하잖아? 쉽게 칭송할 수 있는 망치질 한 방으로 끝날 일이면 나한테까지 떨어질 리가 없으니까.”  
로키가 비웃듯 입꼬리를 끌어올렸다.  
“언제나 아무도 원치도 않고 할 수도 없는 일이 내 몫이었지.”  
“하지만......”  
“그리고 에시르들은 내 해결책을 이해하지 못했고, 그래서 날 의심하거나 조롱했지. 이것 참 생각해보니 너무 비슷해서 기분 나쁠 정도잖아.”  
토르는 아무 말 하지 못했다.  
이미 자기기 어떻게도 할 방법이 없는 것 같아 토르는 어찌할 바를 몰랐다.  
“TV나 봐, 토르.”  
로키가 말했다.  
“이미 지나간 일, 네가 여기서 얼굴 좀 구긴다고 뭐 달라질 것도 없으니까.”  
“그래도....”  
“조용히 좀 해. 난 저거 어찌 되나 보고 싶어.”  
토르는 입을 다물었다.  
사실 드라마가 어찌 되는지는 그도 궁금했다. 이야기 자체보다는, 로키와 비슷한 점이 있는 저 셜록이 사람들의 불신을 어떻게 헤쳐 나가는지 알고 싶었다. 꾸며낸 이야기에 불과하다는 건 알지만, 뭔가 참고할 만한 게 있을 지도 모르니까.  
그렇기 때문에 토르는 셜록에 대한 정보를 모리어티에게 흘려서 그를 이 난관으로 몰아넣은 배신자가 다름 아닌 그의 형 마이크로프트라는 사실이 밝혀졌을 때 거의 TV에 묠니르를 집어던질 뻔 했다.  
“호오.”  
반면 로키는 재미있어 보였다. 벌떡 일어나 소리를 지르려던 토르는 로키를 돌아보았다.  
“.............화 안나?”  
“내가 왜?”  
“저놈이... 악당에게 동생을 팔았......”  
“응. 꽤 흥미로운 전개야.”  
“......꽤 흥미로워?”  
“그래. 그런데 컴퓨터 시스템이라는 거, 저렇게 간단하게 만능열쇠가 통할만한 거던가? 단순히 문자열 한 두 줄로 뚫리기에는 좀 복잡하고 인간들만큼이나 다 각자 제멋대로인 물건으로 알고 있었는데.”  
로키가 엉뚱한 소리를 해서 토르는 조금 화가 났다. 그가 쏘아붙였다.  
“모르지, 그거야. 저 놈이 천재라서 알아냈는지, 원랜 없지만 이야기상 만들어 냈는지.”  
“이야기상, 뭐 그렇겠지. 아마도.”  
말은 그렇게 하면서도 로키는 고개를 기울이고 생각에 잠겼다. 토르는 불안한 눈으로 그를 힐끔거렸다.  
형의 배신에 로키가 전혀 영향 받지 않는다는 게 더 걱정스러웠다. 형이란 원래 동생을 배신하고 곤경으로 몰아넣는 존재라고 생각하고 있는 건 아닐까? 토르도 마찬가지라고 생각하고 있는 건 아닐까? 사실은 여전히 경계하고 - 미워하고 있는 건 아닐까?  
더 이상 화 낼 필요조차 못 느낄 만큼?  
로키가 갑자기 고개를 돌렸다. 두 사람의 눈이 마주쳤다.  
“어..... 왜?”  
토르가 방어적으로 몸을 젖혔다.  
“아니 뭐... 이렇게 보니 형 노릇이란 것도 참 힘들겠구나 싶어서.”  
“형 노릇?”  
토르는 숨이 턱 막혔다.  
“너.... 지금 저걸 형 노릇이라고 부르는 거야?!”  
토르가 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다. 로키는 빤히 그를 올려다보았다.  
“저건, 저건 있을 수 없는 처사야! 동생을 팔다니, 저런 사악한 짓을.....”  
로키가 입꼬리를 한쪽만 끌어올렸다.  
“나라를 위한 일인데? 더 수많은 사람들의 목숨과 안전을 지키기 위......”  
“다른 사람들 따윈 상관없어!”  
버럭 소리치고 토르는 움찔했다.  
“.........그...... 전혀 상관없는 건 아니지만, 그래도 둘 다 지킬 방법을 생각해야지! 어떻게 동생을 희생시킬 생각을 할 수가 있어?”  
로키는 이제 숫제 재미있다는 표정이었다.  
“그래? 친애하는 모든 이의 아버지 오딘은 이미 그렇게 했다만.”  
“그......... 난 안 그래!”  
토르가 소리쳤다.  
“널 적에게 넘기는 짓 따위 하지 않아도 아스가르드는 무사해. 그렇게 만들 거야!”  
“무슨 수로?”  
로키가 계속 히죽히죽 웃으며 물었다.  
“무슨 수로 그러실 건가요, 오딘의 아들 토르? 그래서 자신이 저 입장에 있다면 대체 어떤 행동을 할 건데?”  
토르는 입을 다물고 화면으로 눈을 돌렸다. 그가 방법을 생각하려고 애썼다.  
“으..... 저 놈을 저 자리에서 죽여 버린다면?”  
“땡~”  
로키가 경쾌하게 목소리를 높였다.  
“저 놈이 그런 것 쯤 생각 안 했을까? 자기가 죽으면 은행이나 교도소 정도가 아니라 아마도 모든, 전 세계의 ‘모든’ 보안프로그램을 정지시킬 정도 준비는 해 뒀을걸? 그게 아니라도 그 비슷하게 파괴적인 무언가를 준비했을 거야. 내 말 믿어. 똑같이 머리만 한도 없이 좋은 정신 나간 악당이 하는 말이니까. 게다가.”  
로키가 심각한 표정으로 토르의 눈을 들여다보았다.  
“인간들의 사법 제도로 볼 때, 그런 식으로 저 자를 죽이는 건 연회에 초대받아가서는 밤에 집주인의 침실로 숨어들어가 잠자리에 든 사람을 몰래 찔러 죽이는 것 만큼은 불명예스럽고 해선 안 될 일로 취급될 거다. 너, 토르 오딘슨이, 그런 불명예를 무릅써서라도 나를 보호하겠다고 정말 그렇게 말하는 거야, 고작 반푼이 서리거인에 버려진 아이에 불과한 나를 위해서?”  
“넌 내 형제야!”  
토르가 로키의 양 팔을 붙들었다.  
“누가 뭐라 하든, 네가 무슨 짓을 하든, 너는 내 동생이고 나는 너를 보호할 거야. 그래,”  
토르가 크게 심호흡을 했다.  
“꼭 필요하다면 불명예스러운 짓을 해서라도.”  
토르는 진심어린 눈으로 로키를 내려다보았다. 로키는 놀란 것 같았다. 이런 답이 나올 거라고 생각 못 한 것도 아닐 텐데. 사실상 그 답을 강요한 거나 마찬가지인데도 크게 뜬 눈 과 반쯤 벌린 입술로 토르를 올려다보고 있는 로키의 표정은 정말로 놀란 것 같아 보였다.  
“......진심이야?”  
“난 언제나 진심이야.”  
“그래. 그렇지. 넌 거짓말 잘 못하지.”  
로키가 웃었다. 그가 손을 내밀었다.  
“앉아, 토르. 거의 끝났는데 마저 봐야지.”  
토르는 그 손을 마주잡았다. 로키가 그를 끌어당겨 앉혔다.  
“그나저나, 토르.”  
옥상에서 모리어티와 대치한 셜록을 보며 로키가 입을 열었다.  
“아까 마이크로프트 말인데, 그게 동생을 지키는 거야.”  
“뭐?”  
토르가 깜짝 놀라 로키를 마주했다.  
“그게 무슨.....”  
“저런 적이 그늘에 숨어있는 것과 맞서러 나오는 것 중에 어느 쪽이 더 위험할까? 음, 좀 더 알아듣기 쉽게 설명하자면 너는 내가 오래 아무런 기척도 없이 안 보일 때와 네 눈앞에서 거리를 부수고 있을 때 중 언제가 더 무서웠어?”  
토르는 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“무섭다....기보다도 안 보이는 게 더 불안하긴 했지. 대체 무슨 일을 꾸미고 있는지 걱정도 많이 했고.”  
“아, 그래. ‘걱정’을 했냐.”  
로키가 고개를 설래설래 저었다.  
“아무튼, 저런 녀석이라면 안 보이는데서 무슨 짓을 하고 있는지 모르는 것 보다 눈앞에 나타나서 직접 싸우는 편이 안전하지, 안 그래?”  
토르는 고개를 끄덕였다. 여전히 모리어티와 로키를 비교할 생각은 없지만 꼭 로키 아니라도 적이라면 숨어있는 것 보다 보이는 게 나았다. 교활하고 음모를 꾸미는 적이라면 더욱.  
“저자는 미친놈이지만 나름대로 신중해. 이긴다는 확신이 없으면 나타나지 않을 거야.”  
“그래서..... 모리어티가 나타나 셜록을 공격하게 하기 위해 그의 정보를 주었다고? 하지만 그래서 셜록이 죽어버리면....”  
“믿음을 가지라고, 토르. 내가 그것밖에 안 된다고 생각해?”  
뭐라 답하려다 토르는 눈을 부릅떴다. 모리어티가 자기 머리에 총을 쏘고는 쓰러졌다.  
“어, 어떻게 된 거야? 셜록이 이긴 거야?”  
로키가 눈을 빛냈다.  
“아직 아냐.”  
“모리어티가 죽었는데?”  
“대단해.”  
로키가 감탄했다.  
“무슨 수를 써서라도 셜록을 파멸시킬 거라고 말했지만, 저기까지 할 줄은 몰랐어. 나라면 저렇게는 못 해...... 총 정도로는 죽은 척도 할 수 없어서이긴 하지만.”  
토르가 열심히 생각했다.  
“셜록이 누명을 쓰는 거야?”  
“암살 명령을 취소할 방법이 사라진 거야. 이제 존과 허드슨 부인과 레스트레이드는 죽게 된다고. 셜록이 뛰어내리지 않으면.”  
“뭐?”  
그리고 셜록은 뛰어내렸다. 존이 보는 앞에서.  
토르는 로키의 손을 꽉 잡았다. 처음에는 잡힌 채로 있었지만 토르가 놓을 생각을 안 하고 손이 점점 아파오자 로키가 토르를 잡아당겼다.  
“토르, 그만 놓.....”  
“절대, 다시는 떨어지지 마.”  
눈은 화면에 고정한 채로 토르가 말했다.  
“네가 죽었다고 생각했고, 네가 죽을 리 없다고도 생각했어. 나도 손을 놓아버렸어야 했다고 후회했고 헤임달이 널 보지 못하는 게 네가 죽어서인지 살아있어서인지 알 수 없다는 사실에 절망했어, 날 미워해도 좋고, 계속 악당이어도 좋으니까 제발 두 번 다시 그러지만 마라.”  
로키는 잡히지 않은 쪽 손을 뻗어서 토르의 머리카락을 쓰다듬었다. 로키가 그에게 몸을 기댔다. 그리곤 머리카락 한 줌을 움켜쥐고 휙 잡아당겼다.  
“아얏!”  
로키가 그의 귀에 대고 으르렁거렸다.  
“손이 으스러질 것 같다고, 이 멍청아. 이제 그만 놔. 여긴 바닥 튼튼하게 있으니까!”  
토르는 눈물이 글썽해서 손을 놔주었다. 로키는 새빨개진 손을 보란 듯이 주물렀다.  
“넌 내가... 아니 지금 저 존이 얼마나 마음이 아플지 좀 알아야 해.”  
토르가 항의했다.  
“화내거나 쥐어 팰 땐 그렇더라도 마음 깊이 사랑하던 사람을 잃는......”  
토르는 더 말하지 못했다. 카메라가 줌아웃 되며 나무 뒤에 숨어 존을 지켜보고 있던 사람이 모습을 드러냈다.  
“어..... 어떻게?”  
토르가 더듬거렸다.  
“아까 높은 건물에서.... 그, 미드가르드인들은 그러면, 죽지 않아?”  
“스타크도 안 죽었거든.”  
로키가 심드렁하게 대꾸했다.  
“그거야 토니니....까.............”  
“말했잖아? 저게 동생을 지키는 방법이라고.”  
로키가 히죽 웃었다.  
“셜록이 뛰어내리고도 살아난 게 단지 운이 좋아서였는지, 스타크 수준으로 인간이 아니어서인지, 아니면 뭔가 트릭이 있었는지는 판단할 근거가 없으니 말하지 않겠어. 아마 트릭이 있었을 거라 생각하지만. 하지만 사망 진단을 내려줄 의사와 그 외 업무를 처리해 줄 유능한 정보부 요원이 있다면 죽은 척 하고 살아있는 건 그리 어려운 일도 아니야. 실드에도 비슷한 사례가 있을 걸.”  
토르는 입만 딱 벌렸다.  
“그럼..........”  
“저렇게 그늘에 들어가서 셜록하고 마이크로프트는 모리어티의 남은 부하들을 잡아넣을 거고, 존이나 허드슨 부인이나 레스트레이드가 안전해졌다는 확신이 들 때 쯤 돌아올 거란 얘기지. 모리어티가 계획은 잘 세웠지만 자기와 동등한 사람 둘을 상대하는 건 무리였던 거야.”  
로키가 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“또한 사이는 몹시 나빠도 홈즈 형제는 서로에 대해 너무나 잘 알고 있다는 뜻도.... 아니지, 서로에 대해 너무나 잘 알고 있으니까 사이가 나쁜 건가.”  
토르는 아무 말도 할 수 없었다.  
“저렇게 자기나 수준이 비슷한 형제가 있다는 건 어떤 느낌일까?”  
로키가 혼잣말인 양 중얼거렸다.  
“같은 것을 보면 같은 생각을 떠올리고, 말하지 않아도 서로 알아차리는 그런 상대가 있다면, 심지어 형제라면.......”  
토르는 움츠러들었다. 로키한테 필요한 건 그런 형제일지도 모른다. 만약 자기가 마이크로프트였다면, 로키의 분노와 갈망을 이해하고 그를 홀로 내버려둬 어둠에 먹히게 놔두지 않았을지도 모른다. 자신은 로키에게 이상적인 형이 아닐지도 모른다.  
“시간 꽤 지났는걸.”  
로키가 기지개를 켜며 소파에서 일어났다.  
“이제 난 갈게.”  
“벌써?”  
토르가 따라 일어났다.  
“다섯 시간 가까이 같이 있었잖아.”  
“하지만, 자주 보는 것도 아닌데.”  
로키가 슬쩍 웃었다.  
“우리 서로 보고 살 날은 앞으로 몇 천 년은 있잖아.”  
“그건, 그렇지만.”  
로키는 토르의 어깨를 톡톡 두드려주곤 몸을 돌렸다.  
“잘 있어, 토르.”  
“로키!”  
그가 사라지기 전에 토르가 불렀다.  
“나는, 저 형처럼 네가 보는 걸 그대로 볼 수도 네가 하는 생각을 바로 이해할 수도 없어.”  
로키는 뒤돌아보지 않고 대답했다.  
“알아.”  
“하지만, 나 역시 널 보호하기 위해서 내가 할 수 있는 모든 걸 할 거야. 방법은 다르더라도, 네가 선호하는 방식은 아닐지라도, 나 역시....!”  
“예전에, 우리가 이렇게 되기 직전에, 내가 말했었지.”  
로키가 조용히 말했다.  
“내가 널 사랑한다는 사실만은 의심하지 마.”  
“그래.”  
“나 역시, 네가 날 사랑한다는 사실만은 의심하지 않아.”  
그가 고개만 돌려 토르에게 미소 지었다. 그리고 토르가 손을 뻗기 전에 녹색 연기가 되어 사라졌다.

**Author's Note:**

> 전 마이크로프트가 코드가 가짜라는 것도 모리어티가 셜록을 어떤 식으로 공격하리라는 것도 알고 있었고 미리 대비를 했다고 생각합니다.  
> 로키랑 셜록은 꽤 비슷한 부분이 많아요, 모리어티랑도 그렇지만. 거기에 형제 관계까지 있으니, 드라마 셜록을 시청하는 토르와 로키는 꼭 한 번 써 보고 싶었습니다. 결과물은 신통치 않습니다만. 뭐 자기만족이에요, 자기만족. 거의 모든 팬웍이 그렇지요.


End file.
